Christmas in New York
by remoob1513
Summary: Sequel to Mistletoe Magic. Greg brings Sara to meet his mom in New York and learns some things she'd never knew about before. Sandle ch 5 FINALLY up
1. Chapter 1

Christmas in New York 1/?

Rating: PG-13 with possible R

Disclaimer: I only own

Summary: sequel to Mistletoe Magic. Greg brings Sara to his meet his mom in New York. Sandle

A/N: This story is going to be more in depth than the last, so it will have more chapters. Still unsure of how many though.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Are you absolutely sure?"

Sara shook her head, even after his upfront offer to go with him to see his mother, he still questioned her. "Greg we've been through this." She pressured, zipping up her carry on.

"I know, but…" He started walking behind her; putting his hands around her waist, he rests his chin on her shoulder. "…we just started this and I don't want to throw you in the snake pit before your ready."

Chuckling lightly she turned in his arms. "You're the one that invited me out there before we started dating."

"I know but we were just friends then, now were more."

"So what's the problem?"

"My mom." He mumbled running a hand through her curls; placing a light kiss to her cheek, he smiled. "She has never been one to like any of the girls I've dated."

"Well I guess I'll have to change that, now wont I?" Sara smiled seductively, before pressing her lips to his; feeling one of his wondering hands reach to and up the bare part of her back pulled a moan from her throat. Pulling back, she teased. "Do you kiss your momma like that?"

In response Greg growled and pounced, tackling her on the emptiest part of the bed. "Your gonna pay for that."

"Oh yeah and how you gonna do that?"

In one swift move he trapped her hands above her head and teased her lips, chin and shirt covered chest. The moans she let out when he hit sensitive spots seemed to urge him on more, leaving her panting and frustrated.

"God… you…are… evil."

"I told you you were going to pay." He purred distractedly dropping the tip of his tongue into the curve of her navel.

Whimpering helplessly, she bit her lip. "Oh… your… so… dead."

"Am I really now?" He whispered lazily, moving up her body; pressing a sensual kiss to her lips he was rewarded with another low moan. "That's what I thought."

----------------------------------

"I cant even believe I'm going to New York." Sara squeaked excitedly, watching as people hurriedly moved around the Las Vegas Airport.

"You did bring enough warm clothes, right?" Greg asked, running a hand through her chocolate curls

Settling into his light movement, she smiled. "I hope so, I don't want to freeze my ass off out there."

"Don't worry I'll keep you warm."

Just hearing the words come from his mouth brought back the memories of previous night making a deep shade of crimson flow onto her cheeks. "I could definitely go for that."

**Flight 256 to New York now boarding a gate 2C **

"Time to go."

--------------------------------------

"Wow." Sara whispered, stepping out the cab in the Big City. Seeing the skyscrapers taking up the horizon, the glow of the setting sun bouncing off the millions of windows encasing their billowing structures, brought a look of awe to her features. "This place is beautiful."

"You haven't even seen the inside yet."

Turning around, her previous state of awe deepened, seeing the enormous house sitting in the middle of the vast property of land. "Wow…is all this land your mom's?"

Pulling their luggage from the cabs trunk, Greg nodded. "And mine too."

"If you have this much land out here then why are you living in such a crappy apartment in Vegas?"

"Because…" He started, walking over to her; running a hand through her curls, he finished. "I love it here but I love it out in Vegas twice as much."

"You certainly are a weird man."

Handing the driver a hundred, he mumbled, 'keep the change' before turning back and picking up the luggage, a serious look came across his features. "Well things are… gonna get weirder." Stepping up on the doorstep, he knocked on the door.

"What?" She asked confused, but before he could answer, the door flung open and an older woman attached herself to Greg.

"Oh my god, Kyle, it's been so long."

"Kyle?"

TBC…..R&R if you want more………….


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas in New York 2/?

Rating: PG-13 with possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Jenny

Summary: Sequel to Mistletoe Magic. Greg brings Sara to meet his mom and learns some things she never known before. Sandle.

---------------------------------

"Kyle?" Sara questioned watching the two break there hug.

Smiling uncomfortably, Greg turned back to his mother. "Mom I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Sara." Turning to the brunette he cringed seeing the questioning look in her eyes. "Sara this is my mom, Jenny."

"Hi." Sara stuttered shaking the other woman's offered hand before turning back to Greg. "Kyle?"

Putting his arms around her, he whispered in her ear. "I'll explain later." Turning back to his mom he smiled. "Why don't we get settled?"

"Okay…umm you remember where your room is and it's all set up for the both of you."

"Thanks mom." He replied sincerely, embracing her once more. "See you in what? Half an hour."

"Alright, dinner should be ready by then." Jenny nodded, opening the door wider for them to pass.

Stepping in the large foyer, Sara nearly dropped her bags seeing the grand staircase and the twenty foot ceilings. "Oh my god."

"Its amazing isn't it?" Greg smiled, starting up the stairs.

"Are you kidding? I've never seen anything like this." She said, looking around the house in amazement before following

"Yeah well my dad always liked flashy entrances." Opening the door to his bedroom, Sara's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god…your bedroom alone is bigger than my whole apartment."

"That's the joys of money." He muttered sarcastically, plopping down on the bed.

Sashaying over to the bed, the brunette kneeled next to him. "Are you gonna tell me about this Kyle."

Nodding lightly, he bit his lip. "At dinner…I want my mom to hear it too."

Raising a confused eye, she settled against him. "Okay."

-------------------------------------

"So, what are we having?" Greg asked pulling out a chair for Sara to sit in, watching her gently slide into the seat, he pushed

"Thank you." Sara whispered to her boyfriend before giving her full attention to his mother.

"Well since you informed me that Sara is a vegetarian, I decided to whip up my famous eggplant parmesan."

Sliding into his chair, he licked his lips. "Ohh I haven't had that in forever."

"I know." Jenny smiled, handing them each a helping. "I haven't either…well not since…" She trailed off, a sad look flashing across her features.

Putting his hand over hers, he whispered. "It's okay."

"I know Kyle, I know."

Again that name was used slightly stunning the brunette. Taking a bite of the food, in distraction, her eyes rose in surprise. "Wow, this is really good."

"Thank you." The dirty blonde woman shyly answered, turning back to her plate.

Silence encompassed the room for a few minutes before Sara turned Greg and tentatively asked. "So… are you gonna tell me about this Kyle?"

The sound of a fork dropping brought there attention to the other woman. "You didn't tell them." Seeing the shake of his head, she shook her own. "You could have had your name changed back by now."

"I know, I know."

Putting her fork down, Sara shook her head. "Would one of you like to tell me what's going on?"

Jenny nodded, turning to Greg, adding. "Go on."

Turning his chair to the brunette, he gently took her hand. "Well…Sara…my name isn't Greg Sanders." Looking to his mom quickly, he turned his gaze to the table tightening his grip on her hand. "It's Kyle…Kyle James Monroe."

"Wh…what?" Sara stuttered, pulling her hand from his.

TBC….R&R if you want more……….


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; Kyle is in no relation to CSI: NY Lindsay Monroe.

Christmas in New York 3/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Jenny

Summary: Sequel to Mistletoe Magic. Greg brings Sara to meet his mom in New York and learns some things about him she didn't know before. Sandle.

----------------------------------------------------

"Wh…what?" Sara stuttered, pulling her hand from his. "Wh…wh…who's Greg then?" She asked bringing her gaze to his.

"A name, that's all."

"So, what?" She shakily stood, moving from the table slightly. "You're not even the same guy I started dating?"

"No, no, no, no." He chanted, shaking his head; moving to her side he continued to shake his head. "No, my name changed, my personality didn't. I'm still the same guy from the lab, just with a different name."

"But…why the name change? Were you trying to mess with us or something?"

"Umm…I'll leave you two alone." Jenny mumbled, interrupting the two, before moving from the room, not wanting to hear all the painful things she's heard before.

"Okay." Kyle nodded, watching as she moved from the table.

"Greg?" Sara insisted, wanting to hear his answer before quickly correcting. "Kyle?"

"I...I had my name changed, because...because they don't let you keep your name in witness protection."

Surprised to hear those words come from his mouth, she stumbled. "Wh…what?"

Looking to the ceiling, Kyle let out a sigh. "You may want to sit down, this might be hard to hear." The silence following confused him until the brunette grabbed his hand bringing his eyes to hers.

"Come on." She whispered, pulling him back to the table. Tracing unknown things on his palm she again waited for him to continue.

"Well…it started just after I started middle school. My mom and dad had been fighting for a while. I really thought nothing of it. That was until my dad moved out." He paused shortly before continuing. "Things cooled off after that but just for a little while though…until my dad got remarried, my mom didn't like that." As hard as he tried he couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"I had just stepped in the door after finishing my last day of school…and…and I found my mom on top of my dad, sobbing her eyes out." Stopping momentarily to wipe the tears from his eyes, he pulled in a ragged breath before continuing. "When she sat up I saw…I saw the glint from the knife, the knife she held in her hand, the knife she used to kill my father." Sara's eyes grew wide hearing this and tightened her grip on his fingers.

"By the time I realized the blood covering her body was his, I dropped my backpack and ran from the house. I made it to the front yard before I found myself in a blood covered hug. I was so afraid she still had the knife that I fought and fought to get away from her."

Watching him lapse into another silence she squeezed his hand tight. "You don't have to continue."

"Yeah I do." Tears glistened more apparently in Kyle's eyes as he shook his head. "I just barely escaped her grasp when I felt a searing pain flow through my stomach. When I looked down I saw her pull the knife, she used to kill my dad with, from my skin and before I could scream for help she jammed the knife back into my skin."

Putting a hand her mouth, she whispered. "Oh my god."

"Before I had a chance to feel the pain of being stabbed again my neighbor ran over, pulling her off me…god…I don't think I've ever prayed so much in my life."

"Oh my god." Sara repeated, standing up from her chair; moving closer to him, she pulled him into her arms. "I'm so sorry."

Placing an arm around her back, a light smirk played on his lips. "Its not your fault. I just wish it never happened."

"I'm just glad it brought me to you." Feeling his head bore deeper into her shoulder, she ran a hand through his curls. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah." He whispered, pulling back, pressing a kiss to her nose, he added. "I am."

"Good…" Smiling softly, she leaned forward pressing her forehead to his. "Kyle…god that's gonna take me a long time to get used to."

"Well…" Kyle sighed, pulling from the embrace. "…take all the time you need." He finished, standing up, effectively pushing Sara further away from him. "Look, I'm tired. I think I'm gonna skip dinner. Will you be alright down here?"

"Yeah." She nodded, slightly confused by his sudden brush off.

"'kay." He whispered, abruptly turning around, leaving a stunned Sara in his wake.

Sitting back at the seat she previously vacated, Sara shook her head, before putting it in her hands. She couldn't understand why he was pushing her away. She had done nothing but listened to his frightening story. Her thoughts were suddenly halted as Jenny stepped in the room.

"Are you alright dear?" She asked, coming to sit in her son's empty seat. "Where did Kyle go?"

"Oh umm…he said he was tired." She mumbled, feeling herself drift back into a daze, unsure of what was flowing through her boyfriends mind.

"You sure your okay Sara?"

"Yeah… I'm fine…its just I have some questions about Greg, I mean Kyle and I don't…"

"Ask away." Jenny cut off, a soft smile on her face.

"Its just that I have…really…only one question. Since the incident…has he talked about it with anyone else?"

"Besides me…not a soul."

TBC….R&R if you want to find out what happens next….


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry this took so long to update, I haven't really had any ideas, until now. Hope you like.

Christmas in New York 4/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I own Jenny and Kyle Monroe

Summary: sequel to Mistletoe Magic. Greg brings Sara home to meet his mom. Sandle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Good…" Smiling softly, she leaned forward pressing her forehead to his. "Kyle…god that's gonna take me a long time to get used to." _

"_Well…" Kyle sighed, pulling from the embrace. "…take all the time you need." He finished, standing up, effectively pushing Sara further away from him. "Look, I'm tired. I think I'm gonna skip dinner. Will you be alright down here?"_

"_Yeah." She nodded, slightly confused by his sudden brush off._

_------------------------------------_

"_Are you alright dear?" She asked, coming to sit in her son's empty seat. "Where did Kyle go?" _

"_Oh umm…he said he was tired." She mumbled, feeling herself drift back into a daze, unsure of what was flowing through her boyfriends mind. _

"_You sure your okay Sara?" _

"_Yeah… I'm fine…its just I have some questions about Greg, I mean Kyle and I don't…" _

"_Ask away." Jenny cut off, a soft smile on her face. _

"_Its just that I have…really…only one question. Since the incident…has he talked about it with anyone else?" _

"_Besides me…not a soul."_

-------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up the following morning, Sara wasn't surprised to find the bed beside her empty. Slipping out of bed, she slid on her robe before moving downstairs. Reaching the kitchen, she smiled, seeing the form of her boyfriend, his head down as he leant against the kitchen table. "Hey…Kyle." She stuttered, a light chuckle at her lips. "Sorry its gonna take me a while to get used to that." She bit her lip, referring to his name as she eyed his back in anticipation.

Silence held over the room for a few moments before Kyle spoke, his voice near whisper. "Its not like it matters; here I'm Kyle, Vegas I'm Greg."

"But Kyle…"

"Maybe you should go back." He interrupted, stunning her slightly.

"What?"

"I don't need your pity Sara. I just think that you should go back…find someone who isn't so messed up. Someone who had a normal life growing up." He cleared his throat, his voice hoarse from crying, his back still turned from her. "Someone better than me."

"Are you kidding me!" She cried, moving over to stand next to him at the table. Seeing his closed puffy eyes and tight lipped expression, she shook her head. "How can you think that?"

Opening his mouth, he clamped it shut seconds later before cupping his cheeks, a soft sob at is lips. "Because I know its true."

"No! No its not." Sara snapped, pulling out the chair next to him and sitting down. Placing her hand gently on his, she waited for him to look up, when he did she let a small smile slip. "Out of everyone, I think I can understand it more."

"How?"

"Because I went through it myself."

"What?"

"I went through it myself. I mean it was nothing like what happened to you but…"

"Your mother killed you father?" Greg once more cut her off, his eyes wide.

"Yeah." She nodded, her eyes glistening tears. "When I was nine."

Shaking his head, he mumbled an 'Oh my god' before standing from his seat and enveloping her into a strong, tender hug. "I had no idea."

Pulling back, she brought her eyes to his. "No one did."

"How is it…" he chuckled lightly, placing a soft kiss to her lips."… that you and I found each other."

"I don't know…but I'm glad we did."

"Me too." Holding her closer, he sighed. "So were okay?"

Grinning widely, she nodded. "We've been okay since long before I came out here."

Smiling himself, he bit his lip. "Sara, I know we haven't been doing this long but would it be too soon to ask you to marry me?"

TBC….R&R if you want more……….


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas in New York 5/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I own Jenny and Kyle Monroe

Summary: Sequel to Mistletoe Magic. Greg brings Sara home to meet his mom. Sandle.

---------------------------------------------------

"_So were okay?" _

_Grinning widely, she nodded. "We've been okay since long before I came out here." _

_Smiling himself, he bit his lip. "Sara, I know we haven't been doing this long but would it be too soon to ask you to marry me?"_

"Wha…wha…wha…wha…." Sara stuttered, her eyes growing wide, as she clenched her fingers tightly at his sides. "Wha?"

Chuckling softly, Kyle pulled a lingering curl from her face before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Calm down, babe."

"Calm down? How can I calm down when you just asked me to marry you?" She hyperventilated, her eyes wide.

"Sara, you have to breath." He laughed lightly, pulling her into his arms.

"This…" Pulling in a deep breath, she dropped her head to his chest. "…this is just so sudden." Lifting her gaze to his, she questioned. "Are you sure?"

"Are you kidding me?" Kyle cried, his face dropping in close to hers. "You are the only one that knows what I've been through."

"Is that the only reason?"

"No its not." Watching her eyebrow arch in question, he finished. "I love you. I've loved you since the moment you stepped into the crime lab."

Letting out a shaky breath, she trembled. "Oh my…"

"Sara?" Feeling her slack in his arms, his eyes grew wide. "Sara? Oh my god! JENNY!"

"What?" She asked, stepping into the room. Seeing Sara laying motionless on the floor, her eyes grew wide. "Oh my god! What happened?"

"I proposed to her and she fainted."

"WHAT?"

"Mom focus, we need to get her to the hospital or something."

"Right, right." Jenny mumbled quickly, before a moan from Sara, pulled them back to her. "She's coming to."

"What happened?" Sara groaned, slowly lifting herself up.

"Slowly." Kyle replied worriedly, helping her sit. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"No, no I'm fine." She dismissed, trying to stand, only to fall back as a dizzy spell assaulted her. "Wow."

"That's it, mom, go get the car. I'll help Sara out there."

"Okay." Jenny squeaked, before running to the foyer and picking up her keys and running out the door.

Placing his hands under Sara's arms, Kyle lifted her into a standing position and helping her to the door. "Come on."

"Greg really…I am…"

"Sara please, I just want to get you checked out, make sure nothing is wrong."

"Fine." She conceded, letting him help her to the car.

------------------------------

"When these tests come back normal, I'm going to slap you." Sara muttered in all seriousness, lying back on the hospital, after a nurse took some of her blood.

"If these tests come back normal, I'll let you slap me." Kyle chuckled, taking her hand in his.

"Hey you two, none of that." Jenny giggled, walking into the room two cups of coffee and a cup of water in hand. Handing Sara the water and Kyle the coffee, she settled in a chair next to the bed. "Has the doctor come in yet?"

"No, they just took some blood…they said it should take at least an hour to get the results."

"Oh."

"Sooo…." He drew out, turning back to the brunette. "You never did answer my question."

"What question is that?" She stuttered, twisting her hands in her lap.

"Sara?" Seeing her lip tremble nervously, he asked. "Will you be my wife?"

"I…" Sara stumbled, her gaze moving to Jenny, a soft smile on her lips. "Yes." She answered quickly, turning back to Greg/Kyle, tears coming to her eyes. "Yes I'll marry you."

"Yes!" He yelled, jumping up from his seat and tackling Sara in steaming kiss. Pulling back, he smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Pressing another soft and achingly tender to her lips, he pulled back, hearing his mother protest once more. "Sorry."

"That's alright sweetie." Suddenly a soft smile appeared on Jenny's lips. "I'm getting a daughter in law."

Silent grins filled the room for a moment before the clearing of someone's throat brought their gazes to door.

Surprised to have all eyes on him Dr. James Manna chuckled. "I guess you were all waiting on me."

"Depends…are you the doctor?" Kyle asked frankly, his eyes eyeing the older man, as he stood stoic, a folder in hand.

"Yes, my name is Dr. James Manna and I have your test results Ms. Sidle."

"Well?" Sara encouraged, sitting further up on the bed.

"Well all your tests came normal…"

"Ha…" She interrupted, turning to Kyle and giving him a soft smack on the chest. "…told you."

Clearing his throat, Dr. Manna proceeded, bringing the attention back to him. "All of your tests were normal except one…"

"One?" She questioned, swallowing heavily.

"Congratulations Ms. Sidle… you're pregnant."

"W…what?"

"Are you sure?" Kyle stuttered, his eyes wide.

"Yes, the reason you fainted Ms. Sidle is because you put so much stress on your body, that the baby was trying to tell you to slow down."

"So I'm pregnant." Sara asked, stunned to feel a sudden light flutter in the lower part of her abdomen. "Like really pregnant?"

"Yes Ms. Sidle your really pregnant."

"How far along is she?" Jenny finally spoke up, her mind running a mile a minute at this new information.

"Well for us to determine that I need to ask a few questions."

"Like?" Sara questioned, her hand caressing her still somewhat flat tummy.

"When was your last period?"

"Umm…I think…" She bit her lip, trying to remember her last menstruation. "…September."

"September?" Kyle turned to her astonished. "September? I thought you wrote those down?"

"I do but with all the cases we had…I mean you remember the Mihalik case, that was tough, I guess I just forgot."

"So it was September?" Dr. Manna asked, his eyebrows raising in question.

"Yeah." She nodded, her hand reaching for Kyle's and intertwining with his.

Writing this new information in the folder, in his hand, the doctor nodded. "That is what I was thinking." Closing the folder back up, he nodded "Alright, if you will excuse me I need to calculate your due date and I will be right back."

"Oh my god!" Jenny screamed, "I'm gonna be a grandmother!"

"Kyle are you okay?" Sara asked him, noticing his sudden silence.

"I…I'm fine." A soft smile graced his cheeks, bringing one to her own. "Were having a baby."

"Yeah. A baby."

R&R…if you want more,,,,,so sorry it took so long to update


End file.
